pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM107: Run, Heroes, Run!
is the 15th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis It's said that the guardian deity of Poni Island, Tapu Fini, shows itself at the Ruins of Hope, a sacred area on the island. As one would expect, Ash attracts Tapu Fini's anger when he battles his classmate Kiawe on this holy ground. Ash ends up captured, and in order to have him released, Kiawe has to run off and bring back scales from Akala's guardian deity Tapu Lele within a strict time limit. Episode Plot The heroes are having Mallow's breakfast, which she made using Poni radishes. Lana is still exhausted for training her Brionne, as Rotom exclaims that she and Sophocles have completed their projects. The latter wishes others luck in their projects; Mallow wishes to have Hapu taste this food, while Ash wants to challenge Tapu Fini. Kiawe adds he wants to do the same, to surpass his own expectations. Ash sees they could do this together; Kiawe states they have to pray at the Ruins of Hope to get the attention of Tapu Fini. The rest, except Lana, visit Hapu at her garden. Hapu greets them, who offer her dishes, made from Poni radishes. Mallow replies that she wants to add some of these to her menu at Aina's Kitchen, and wishes Hapu to offer her opinion of it. Hapu accepts, but first shows that one must pluck the Poni radish out and clean it before eating it. Sophocles takes a bite, and sees it is just like Nurse Joy said: it's tasty, yet spicy, so Mallow and Lillie want to have some of it, too. Ash and Kiawe walk to the ruins, and start to speed up. Kiawe wants to know why Ash's in a hurry, who replies Kiawe is going fast, too. The two have a race to the ruins, and touch a rock to see who was first. Rotom verifies that they both arrived to the rock at the same time, so they see they'll have Tapu Fini decide who will battle against it. At the Ruins of Hope, the boys see it is flooded; Rotom adds that they can access the ruins when the tide is low. Kiawe tries to offer a prayer, but Ash asks of Tapu Fini to come out. The former points out Ash is rude to call Tapu Fini like that, but Ash wants to battle Kiawe, since he already encountered Tapu Fini when he fought Gladion. Ash believes if they have a great battle, it could draw Tapu Fini out. Kiawe nods, and offers Ash a Double Battle for that, who sends Torracat out. At the beach, Lana trains with Sandy and Brionne. The latter emits the balloon, in which Lana and Sandy enter, but it bursts, so Brionne repeats emitting her balloon. At Hapu's house, Hapu is amazed by how tasty Mallow's food is. She admits while the raw radishes are good, this food is quite amazing, too. Since she has work to do, the rest offer her help by tending the garden. The Double Battle begins with Pikachu's Quick Attack and Torracat's Fire Fang. The two collide with Turtonator's Dragon Tail and Marowak's Iron Head, and the two sides clash. Pikachu uses Electroweb, trapping Kiawe's Pokémon, then Torracat uses Flame Charge. Just as the latter is to attack, Turtonator uses Shell Smash and evades that attack. Marowak fires Bonemerang, which is stopped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Torracat uses Ember, but the attack is stopped and the latter is hit by Turtonator's Flamethrower. To retaliate, Pikachu uses Iron Tail and Torracat moves to attack with Revenge. However, the attacks are countered by Marowak's Shadow Bone and Turtonator's Shell Trap. Ash and Kiawe admit they are having a lot of fun, but notice the mist forming around them. Kiawe reminds Ash moving around in this mist is dangerous, but hears something has happened to him. At the garden, Hapu shows that they must pull out the Poni radish upwards, and demonstrates. Sophocles has Vikavolt do the same; it uses its pincers to get the Poni radish, and flies up to pull it out. Kiawe turns around, and sees Ash and their Pokémon trapped in a watery bubble. Kiawe tries to get them, but is blown away by the force of the bubble. Soon after, they see Tapu Fini floating in the sky. Suddenly, an old man appears behind Kiawe, commenting that they did a terrible sin. Kiawe asks who he is, but the old man slams his cane to the ground. Regardless, he reminds them they harmed this sacred ground. Rotom realizes that their battle caused some damage to this area. Ash explains they didn't mean this, but the old man cuts the talk. He exclaims those that defile the law will have to pay with their lives. Ash and Kiawe apologize, but Tapu Fini emits water, which forms around Kiawe's wrist and the old man's hand, forming a water clock. The old man explains that water clock shows how much time Kiawe has to complete his assignment: to find Tapu Lele's scales. The old man states this is the only way that his friends lives' will be spared. Kiawe closes his eyes, and accepts this task. He has Ash watch over his Pokémon, and goes on Charizard to Akala Island, promising to fulfill this task before time runs out. As Lana, Sandy and Brionne take a break from the training, Hapu has some dishes that Mallow has prepared. She is amazed by the taste, and proposes to Mallow to add all of these dishes to the menu. Mallow agrees, and wishes to add some Poni cuisine to the menu, too. Hapu mentions the fluffy radish, which her grandfather used to make. A moment later, Mallow makes some fluffy radishes, which the group tastes. Lillie is amazed, while Sophocles adds these could be eaten as snacks. This reminds Hapu of the time she spent with her grandfather, which delights Mallow, since she can add them to the menu. Meanwhile, Kiawe goes with Charizard to Akala Island, and lands at the Ruins of Life. He tries to get Tapu Lele's attention, who appears to him. Kiawe tries to ask of it for some scales, since his friends' lives are in danger. However, Tapu Lele has Charizard battle it. The latter uses Flamethrower, which Tapu Lele stops. The latter uses Psybeam, which Charizard tries to counter with Flamethrower. However, it fails and gets hit, so Charizard retalaites with Slash. Tapu Lele deflects the attack, causing Charizard to fall down. To stop the fall, the latter uses Fire Punch on the ground. However, Tapu Lele blows Charizard away to a wall, causing boulders to fall down on Kiawe. Charizard saves Kiawe, who flies with it, while Tapu Lele continues attacking. Charizard attempts to dodge, but gets hit by a Psyshock, and starts falling down with Kiawe. The latter wonders what can he do, for if this continues, he'll lose. However, he remembers flying on Charizard with his grandfather. The latter reminded the young Kiawe to be with his Charizard in body and spirit. The two took a dive to the Wela Volcano before Charizard used Aerial Ace. Despite Kiawe being frightened, his grandfather laughed, reminding Kiawe he had to grow stronger to exceed expectations. Now, Kiawe asks of his grandfather to watch over him, as he remembers this advice. The two dive to Tapu Lele before Charizard uses Aerial Ace, causing Tapu Lele's attacks to strike the ground. Chaizard and Kiawe return to the ground, where Tapu Lele smiles as it passes some scales to Kiawe. He thanks the Guardian Deity, who floats away. With that done, Kiawe goes atop Charizard to return to Poni Island. There, the bubble around Ash and the Pokémon bursts. The old man informs Ash he can leave, but doing so will put Kiawe's life in danger. In fact, he tells that Kiawe has abandoned him. Ash refuses to believe that, since Kiawe is his friend, and decides to remain in the spot, while the old man smiles. Kiawe sees on his water clock that he still has the time to reach Tapu Fini. Suddenly, Charizard falls down on the beach. Kiawe sees that Charizard is too exhausted to continue, since he did fly back and forth, and calls it back in the Poké Ball. With no options left, Kiawe runs through the mist. At Hapu's garden, Hapu is glad to have fun, and promises the group will be welcome whenever they come to see her. The group thanks her, and walks away, bidding her farewell. Suddenly, Hapu sends Golurk and Mudsdale, exclaiming she called them out not because she felt lonesome. Kiawe falls on the ground, exhausted by running so much. However, he becomes determined to protect his friends and Pokémon. The old man tells Ash that time is nearly up, and Kiawe did not arrive. However, much to Ash's joy, Kiawe did return, who falls down in exhaustion. The old man states that Kiawe arrived just barely. Tapu Fini opens his water clock and his Poké Ball, spreading the scales of Tapu Fini to cure Charizard. For his efforts, Tapu Fini gives Kiawe a Flyinum-Z. The old man knows already that Charizard can use Aerial Ace, and braces Kiawe to execute the Z-Move. Kiawe uses the Flyinum-Z, passing the Z-Power to Charizard to have ti use Supersonic Skystrike. The Z-Move causes Charizard to dive through the rock that Ash and Kiawe have raced to, shattering it in pieces. Rotom, wearing Lucky's wig, realizes this was a Trial that Tapu Fini set for Kiawe. Just then, Ash and Kiawe realize the old man and Tapu Fini are gone. From a rock, the old man and Kiawe's grandfather watch Ash and Kiawe. The two smile to each other, and fade away in mist. Soon after, Ash and Kiawe regroup with the rest at the Pokémon Center. At evening, the group has dinner that Mallow has prepared. They notice Kiawe asleep, who gets pushed by Marowak so that he does not fall to the ground, and others laugh at his predicament. Debuts Character *Sofu Move *Supersonic Skystrike Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Vikavolt (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Kiawe asks which Pokémon does he battle in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Tapu Lele. The other answers are Tapu Koko (blue), Tapu Bulu (green), and Tapu Fini (yellow). *The title of the episode in the English Dub comes from the classic movie Forrest Gump with the tagline Run, Forrest, Run! Gallery SM107 2.png SM107 3.png SM107 4.png SM107 5.png SM107 6.png SM107 7.png SM107 8.png SM107 9.png SM107 10.png SM107 11.png SM107 12.png SM107 13.png SM107 14.png SM107 15.png SM107 16.png SM107 17.png SM107 18.png SM107 19.png SM107 20.png SM107 21.png SM107 22.png SM107 23.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kiawe Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring Island Trials Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move